


Nicotine

by skytramp



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/skytramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you,<br/>So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do</p><p>Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine<br/>Your love is a fucking drag<br/>But I need it so bad"</p><p>- <i>"Nicotine" by Panic! At the Disco</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicotine

It wasn’t the first time it had happened, and  _fuck everything_ , it probably wouldn’t be the last. Kagami rolled over in the unfamiliar bed. It had felt small the night before, his mind a haze, filled with heat and sweat and exertion and just enough alcohol to make him question his judgement. He stretched out his arm until he could feel the other side of the mattress and realized he was alone.  _Figures, that’s just like him._  he thought, and he crawled out of bed.   
  
He was unsteady on his feet. At this point it couldn’t be lingering alcohol, but some mixture of sore muscles, being half asleep, and an unfamiliar room made him trail his fingers along the wall until he reached the bathroom.   
  
The room was empty, and smelled of mildew and dirty clothes. Why the hell did he keep coming back to this hole? In the dirty mirror he could only tell that he looked tired, and not the good  _up all night because you got good dick_  sort of tired, the  _up all night because you got wasted and probably cried in front of the tv for four hours_  sort of tired. He used the toilet, splashed his face with some relatively clean water and got dressed.   
He was almost out, fingertips catching the knob of the front door when Aomine cleared his throat from the couch.   
  
“Oh, you’re still here?” It should have sounded rude, because it  _was_  fucking rude, but Kagami kept his mouth civil.   
  
“On my way out.” He said. He couldn’t see Aomine, only hear his voice. He was probably sprawled out on the couch, probably not even dressed, he knew he hadn’t showered.  
  
“Wanna stay for lunch or something?”   
  
Kagami wished he had an excuse, a reason to say no. He wished he was a better liar, so he could make up a reason on the spot. He wished he wanted to say no, that he wanted to leave this shithole apartment and never come back.   
  
“Only if you’re buying.” He replied.   
  
Aomine just grunted, which probably meant he was. He still didn’t know what he did for a living, but he always had money for takeout, and Kagami couldn’t bring himself to feel guilty about eating shitty Thai food on this asshole’s stained, uncomfortable couch.   
  
He dropped his hand, which had still been resting on the doorknob, and crossed the room to the couch. Aomine was laying down, taking up every inch of space and more with his long limbs.   
  
“Are you gonna move?”   
  
He slid one leg until it fell off the couch, and pulled the other up towards his chest, bending his knee.  _Good enough_. Kagami sat. Aomine shuffled slightly, reaching into the pocket of his shorts, and for what Kagami thought would be his phone. He was wrong, it was a pack of cigarettes.   
“I thought we were getting food.”   
  
“We fuckin’ are, calm down.” He slapped the pack against his palm, knocking a cigarette free.   
  
“If you light that, I’m leaving.” Kagami warned.  
  
“I think we both know that’s not true.”


End file.
